


What Jack Likes (Somnophilia Remix)

by SecondSilk



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning and the night before for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jack Likes (Somnophilia Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azn-jack-fiend (ajf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somnophilia #2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3075) by azn-jack-fiend. 



Jack likes these things: guns, sleeping next to someone, running water.

 

Jack wakes. It is always sudden, now: sleep (when he sleeps) followed in the next moment by consciousness. He used to like to linger, when he had someone to linger with, aware of the press of skin, giving over to sensation. Or even when there wasn't sex, to float on the sound of someone else's breathing.

Ianto doesn't quite snore. His breath is even, only the occasional hitch suggesting that he's dreaming. It will drive Jack mad if he tries to lie still listening to it and Ianto doesn't deserve to be woken, so Jack climbs out of bed and heads for the shower.

The shower is too small for both of them, something that has caused Jack some disappointment, but it pours hot water over him with enough pressure to dimple his skin. Jack wets his hair and allows the water to run down his back. In a moment he'll have to find the soap and begin to clean himself of the night before. Now, he stands with his eyes closed and brings to mind places he's travelled, times he has been able to linger like this: the rest of world hidden by the sound of water.

 

Jack likes these things: snow covered countryside, city side streets after dark, a good fight.

 

Cardiff is not like any place Jack has ever lived. It's a city, but it's small. Everyone here is human and most of them are white. It's an old city, and he's lived here long enough to have seen its history. Occasionally he'll try to take a short cut that's been built over or visit a shop that closed down years before. Either he's beginning to lose his place in time, or he's gotten bored and stopped paying attention. Neither is the better option.

He takes Ianto when he goes weevil hunting. The kid needs time out of the of the hub, needs the physical work, needs to learn to fight. It's easier for Jack to keep track of where he is when he has someone with him, someone to keep track of.

Of course, last night wasn't typical. Every now and then one encounters idiots, this time a group of young people who thought they could protect a weevil from Jack and Ianto by crowding it into a corner, which left them trapped between experienced fighters with weapons and a pissed off alien creature with no escape.

Jack takes on the humans. He trusts Ianto not to pull his punches, but this isn't fighting to kill to save your own life. Ianto's not yet good enough to judge another's skill. Jack doesn't trust him not to take his frustration out on the hysterical young man and and his stern companion.

"Don't hurt it, don't hurt it, you bastard," the guy says, holding his arms out wide. The weevil spooks, rushes out of the corner, knocks the guy off balance and goes for the woman beside him. Ianto steps in to take the blow from the weevil, his stunner ready. Jack has to grab the woman to stop her leaping onto Ianto's back.

They're in a dark lane, late, fighting a self aware alien creature. It should be ridiculous. There are times Jack hates this planet.

 

Jack likes these things: extravagant banquets, holding hands, knowing when to break the rules.

 

Ianto takes Jack home with him. Jack hasn't worked out exactly when things changed between them that he would go along with that, but that is how it happens. After they get the weevil in a holding cell and make sure each other's wounds are bandaged, Ianto wraps his fingers around Jack's wrist and pulls him past the stairs to his room, out into the streets.

They walk. Ianto sticks to main streets and well lit places. Jack allows himself to be led.

Jack turns on the light when they get to the bedroom. Ianto never would: he still blushes when Jack looks at him naked. There's something sharp under his bashful smile when he returns Jack's regard, now. The learned shame is still present but it no longer overwhelms Ianto's arousal. That's a relief for Jack, who no longer has to step back from Ianto's boundaries.

Ianto is rough with Jack. He bites hard enough to bruise, holds Jack down, and tells him all the things he's thought of doing to Jack during the day. Ianto's telling the truth, but Jack also loves how thrilled Ianto looks to be getting away with what they're doing. There is something like magic in what two people can build together.

The sex is hard, intense, fervent, until they've worn each other out, until Ianto has stopped second guessing his decisions and Jack fits inside his own skin again. Jack curls up behind Ianto and runs his fingers through his hair until Ianto falls asleep.

 

Jack likes these things: sex, tailored clothes, knowing what is going to happen next.

 

Jack steps out of the bathroom naked. Ianto is still sleeping, so Jack misses out on a pointed comment about his exhibitionism.

Jack stalks to the bed and crawls over Ianto. Ianto turns in his sleep, nudged by Jack's knees. Jack cups Ianto's cheek and leans close. He's about to kiss Ianto, draw him up from his dreams, when Ianto murmurs something like a protest. A bolt of want hits Jack with the awareness that he doesn't need Ianto awake; the scent of his skin and the warmth of his body are more immediate desires.

Jack abandons Ianto briefly to bring a glass water from the kitchen. Anticipation fuels his arousal so that he's hard when he returns to the bed. He pulls the sheets away, careful not to rouse Ianto, and climbs over him again.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks. "Are you going to do this for me?"

He holds his cock against Ianto's cheek. Whether Ianto even hears the question, he understands it: he opens his mouth and licks his lips. Jack holds Ianto's head back and gets his fingers into Ianto's mouth to hold it open. Jack knows how difficult this is to do awake.

Ianto writhes as Jack pushes his cock into Ianto's mouth. Jack hold himself still until Ianto calms. He loosens the grip he has on Ianto's jaw and wills him to relax, to hold on to that lingering sense of sleep. Jack feels it when Ianto gives in. It's hot: both the sensation of Ianto's mouth and throat around Jack's cock and the total control Jack has.

"This is beautiful," Jack tells Ianto.

It's easier to talk like this, when his partner will simply take it, won't turn it into a conversation. Ianto is starting to get hard, but doesn't quite wake. Jack feels almost there with him in the half space between sleep and consciousness.

"I love to see you like this. I love to fuck you."

It's the sort of explicit comment that still makes Ianto self conscious, but not now. Now there is just the ever slicker slide of Ianto's lips around his cock and the slowly building threat of Jack's orgasm.

"You're always ready for me. Ready for me to do this."

Jack is careful to hold Ianto's head at the right angle, but he is not at all careful with how he fucks Ianto's throat. He goes deep and hard. He listens to Ianto's desperate breaths and loves the tears that run down Ianto's cheeks. Ianto's still gone, although he's wide awake. That's enough to push Jack right over the edge so he's coming down Ianto's throat, groaning with it.

Ianto comes from just the pressure of Jack's hand against his dick. Jack waits for Ianto to come back into himself. He knows he looks smug, but he doesn't care. This is what he likes.


End file.
